


【利艾】寄出与未寄出的

by Hopeme



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27857810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeme/pseuds/Hopeme
Summary: 通信集
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 20





	【利艾】寄出与未寄出的

**Author's Note:**

> 时间是853年的冬天，艾伦去了玛莱，八月开始了雷贝利欧作战，然后在这期间寄出的信。时间线应该不太对，请见谅。

**以下收录的是始祖、进击与战锤巨人的持有者，艾伦·耶格尔于853年的冬天潜入玛莱后，寄出给希斯特利亚女王及军队高层的五封信件，已藏于帕拉迪博物馆。**

第一封信

致尊敬的女王与各位：

当你们收到这封信时，我大概已经站在玛莱的土地上了吧。请原谅我的擅自行动。耶莱娜帮我安排好了船和身份，我将作为玛莱的士兵直赴东部战场。一切平安。

您忠诚的，艾伦·耶格尔  
853.12.5 于海上

第二封信

致尊敬的女王与各位：

我加入军队已经有一个月了，暂时还没和其他巨人持有者相遇，听说他们所在的北方战场战况焦灼。无论玛莱还是中东联军的科技水平都很不可思议，人居然可以坐着铁块在天空飞翔，希望希尔兹愿意出售这种技术给我们。

您忠诚的，艾伦·耶格尔  
854.1.20 于玛莱

第三封信

致尊敬的女王与各位：

这场战争已经有三个月了，但昨天玛莱向城里投递了纯洁巨人，于是一切都结束的很快。我见到了莱纳和吉克，中东联军已经发明了可以轻而易举击穿铠之巨人铠甲的大炮，我们没时间了，希望你们可以尽快考虑。

您忠诚的，艾伦·耶格尔  
854.3.18 于玛莱

第四封信

致尊敬的女王与各位：

很抱歉这封信延迟了这么久，我平安无事。但玛莱前些日子开始了最后的总攻，我实在无暇写信。我已经于吉克相见，他愿意配合我支配始祖。我有了一个计划，详情会在之后寄出，我们必须抢占先机。

您忠诚的，艾伦·耶格尔  
854.6.7 于玛莱

第五封信

致尊敬的女王与各位：

我已经来到了雷贝利欧，见到了莱纳，他变了很多，也许他看到我也会这样想吧。塔伊巴家族马上要在雷贝利欧举行庆典了，这是最好的时机，无论与否，那天晚上我会行动，回见。

您忠诚的，艾伦·耶格尔  
854.8.4. 于雷贝利欧

**以下收录的是未曾寄出，未曾存在，也未被任何人收到过的信件，写信人名为艾伦。**

第一封信

致尊敬的利威尔兵长：

我对擅自离开这件事感到十分抱歉，希望您能原谅我，但我必须离开。今天是我来到玛莱的第一天，耶莱娜的同僚说去往东部的火车明天中午才有，所以安排我先在港口这边的小镇住下。我住在一间咖啡馆的楼上——您知道什么是咖啡馆吗？它出售一种名为咖啡的饮料和各种食物，供人们消磨时间。尼古拉说的不错，咖啡真的很好喝，而且很提神，我现在一点都睡不着觉，我觉得您会喜欢的。

我吃了一点店里推荐的生蚝配冰镇白葡萄酒，非常好吃，虽然生吃听起来有点可怕，但值得尝试。您该克服一下对海的恐惧了，这里的食物比尼古拉做的更胜一筹。

咖啡馆的老板听说我是要去参军后对我很热情，她拉着我的手替我祈祷平安，但她的店禁止艾尔迪亚人进入。很讽刺，不是吗？

希望您在海的对面一切都好。

您因为喝了过量咖啡而难以入睡的，艾伦  
853.12.6 于希思黎港口，穆尔特咖啡馆，楼上最简陋的房间  
（PS：但是很干净）

第二封信

致尊敬的利威尔兵长：

我已经在玛莱的军队生活一个月了，他们的枪械和机器很发达，但战争无论在哪儿都是一件可怕又无趣的事情。我替玛莱杀了人，只不过是轻轻扣了下扳机，就有一个人消失在了这个世界上，我透过瞄准镜甚至能看清他眼里的恐惧，几乎还是个孩子，最多不超过十五岁，可能是被强制征兵来的。

在这里的战争即使是睡在战壕也不能掉以轻心，因为会有一种名叫“飞机”的铁块，人坐在上面可以飞行，然后在上面投下炸弹。他们说飞机原本是人类用来实现梦想的东西，人可以在天上飞行，就像鸟一样，听起来就多么的自由啊，结果被用在战争里，成为杀人的机器。

希望有一天可以让您看看这东西，但不是在战争里。

您幻想坐上飞机的，艾伦  
854.1.22 于玛莱东部战场一条很冷的战壕里

第三封信

致尊敬的利威尔兵长：

第三个月了，战况一直焦灼不下，玛莱终于忍不住派了巨人。吉克和莱纳出现的时候我听到周围的人一直在欢呼，毕竟现在巨人之力还是难以超越的，他们不用去战场送死了。后来玛莱向城里投掷了纯洁巨人，于是又没人说话了，没人知道这次的巨人又是谁的父母和爱人。那座城里的士兵被巨人吃掉前一直死死的往我们这边看，既恐惧又愤怒，就像曾经的我们一样。

我突然很想您了。

您心情苦闷又迷茫的，艾伦  
854.3.18 于玛莱东部战场

第四封信

致尊敬的利威尔兵长：

最后的总攻终于结束了，这次以后我们就要回雷贝利欧了，是艾尔迪亚人的收容所，也就是莱纳他们所说的“故乡”。您现在在干什么呢？还在坚持每天打扫房间吗？这句是废话了。我住的帐篷里有十个人，很脏，什么都没有，我对着星星与月光给您写信。之前吉克和我见了一面，说要和我一起送所有人快乐的去死。我不想死，也不想104的大家去死，也不想您死。活着固然是一件痛苦的事情，但我更恨有人想决定我的死亡。

希望未来有一天，我能和您一起坐上飞机，跨过那片无垠之海。

您很愤怒但也很想洗个澡的，艾伦  
854.6.9 于玛莱总攻战场的帐篷里

第五封信

致尊敬的利威尔兵长：

这大概是最后一封信了！我已经在雷贝利欧的疗养院住了一段时间，期间有个名叫法尔科的孩子愿意帮我寄信，他是战士候补生，是个很好的孩子，但我骗了他。我也遇见了莱纳，他又长高了，但消瘦很多，像是一直在被什么折磨。我们都在被折磨。

我离开之前，您和我说：“…你一定会走到地狱的。”我想您是对的，但我已经下定了决心，我们都值得活在一个更好的世界。

也许不会有机会坐上飞机看海了。

您已经下定决心的，艾伦  
854.8.7 于玛莱雷贝利欧疗养院


End file.
